De l'autre côté du terrain
by Tsuukki
Summary: Parce que de l'autre côté du terrain, derrière les vestiaires, près des casiers vides, il y a un monde à part entière, loin des rivalités sur le champ de bataille, et loin des rôles que l'on s'y impose. [Recueil de prompts écrits dans le cadre de la BokuAka Week 2018]
1. Day 1 : Prompt 1

Oya oya oya :)

BokuAka Week is here ! ** Ceux qui me suivent un peu sur Insta savent que j'en parle depuis pas mal de temps, surtout que j'ai eu la bonne idée de faire non pas sept prompts (un par jour) mais _quatorze_ prompts soit deux par jour. Et ouais, j'ai vu qu'il y avait deux prompts au choix et j'ai décidé de faire les deux... j'ai bien regretté hein clairement.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Merci à Hasami pour la bêta lecture et dédicace à la fan de Taylor Swift qui fête son anniv aujourd'hui !

 **Disclaimer** : Haikyuu est à Haruichi Furudate.

 **Cadre spatio-temporel** : UA dans lequel Akaashi ne fait pas partie de l'équipe de volley et où il ne connait pas Bokuto personnellement.

* * *

 **First Day | Free Day**

Akaashi jeta un coup d'œil désespéré au papier rose qu'il tenait dans la main. Comment lui, le bon élève, l'enfant sage qui ne faisait jamais de bêtises, même quand il était jeune, avait-il pu être collé ?

En réalité, il savait exactement pourquoi il était collé. Pour un stupide malentendu, à propos duquel son professeur principal n'avait pas eu envie de passer son temps à chercher le coupable et les avait juste collés tous les deux, lui et l'autre élève concerné, un troisième année aux cheveux teints étrangement, le capitaine de l'équipe de volley s'il se souvenait bien.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de permanence, le surveillant lui jeta un regard surpris.

 **« Première heure de colle de l'année ?**

– **De ma scolarité oui. »** répliqua Akaashi sèchement.

L'autre ricana et l'invita à s'asseoir à une table.

 **« Je suis censé faire quelque chose ?**

– **Ton prof t'a donné quelque chose à faire ?**

– **Non.**

– **Alors sors une feuille, trouve un truc pour t'occuper pendant une heure. »**

Keiji fixa un instant le surveillant pour vérifier qu'il était sérieux. Comme il ne se mettait pas à rire bêtement, le lycéen sortit une feuille et se mit à colorier un carreau sur deux. On s'occupait comme on pouvait. Dix minutes plus tard, l'autre élève collé entra.

 **« Tiens donc, ne serait-ce pas ce cher Bokuto ?** s'exclama le surveillant avec un grand sourire. **Installe-toi, je t'en prie, ta place habituelle t'attend. C'est pour quoi cette fois ?**

– **Un accident !**

– **Tu me dis ça à chaque fois ! Détaille un peu !**

– **Tu te souviens de la fois où j'ai fissuré une fenêtre ? Et bien j'ai renvoyé la balle dans cette même fenêtre, sauf qu'elle s'est brisée et que la balle a frappé le prof de maths. »**

Le surveillant explosa de rire. Le dénommé Bokuto soupira de découragement et alla s'asseoir à côté de la fenêtre, où son front entra violemment en contact avec la table, ce qui fit sursauter Akaashi.

 **« Je suis un raté…,** commença alors à se plaindre le jeune homme. **Je ne ferais rien de ma vie, je ne suis même pas doué au volley… Je suis un raté, un imbécile, un incapable, un abruti, un ignare, un incompétent, un ignorant, une lavette, un nul, un pauvre type, un ringard, un sot, un âne, un crétin, un faible d'esprit, un minus, un…**

– **C'est toujours comme ça,** déclara le surveillant en s'adressant à Akaashi. **Il faut toujours qu'il se lamente pendant toute l'heure. »**

Bokuto sembla alors remarquer la présence du jeune homme et se releva brutalement pour venir vers lui.

 **« Tu as été collé avec moi c'est ça ? Je suis terriblement désolé ! Tu dois tellement m'en vouloir !**

– **N-Non, c'est bon…,** bredouilla Keiji, surpris par le comportement de son aîné. **C'est le prof de maths qui est responsable, pas toi…**

– **Mais tu voulais juste m'aider… Tu ne faisais que ramasser la balle !**

– **C'est bon, je vous assure senpai… »** Les yeux du dénommé s'embuèrent.

 **« Je ne mérite pas que tu m'appelles senpai !** s'écria-t-il. **Un senpai doit être responsable, ne pas entraîner son cadet dans ses problèmes…**

– **Pas la peine d'essayer de le réconforter,** intervint le surveillant. **Tu n'y arriveras pas, personne n'y arrive. Il finira par s'en remettre tout seul. »**

Akaashi suivit le troisième année du regard celui-ci retournait à sa place en traînant des pieds. Malgré les paroles du seul adulte de la salle, il ne voulait pas le laisser déprimer pour une raison stupide. Keiji ne lui en voulait pas, c'était vrai, il en voulait surtout à son professeur qui les avait collés sans prendre le temps d'écouter leurs explications respectives. Il se leva donc et alla s'asseoir à côté de Bokuto.

 **« Je ne vous en veux vraiment pas,** déclara-t-il au jeune homme. **Ce n'est pas très grave. Ça m'a permis de faire une nouvelle rencontre. »** Il s'efforça de sourire pour appuyer ses propos et eut la surprise de voir un grand sourire se dessiner sur le visage de l'autre.

 **« C'est vrai ?... Tu es content de m'avoir rencontré ?... »**

 _Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai dit…,_ songea le deuxième année mais il n'eut pas le temps de corriger son aîné, car la sonnerie retentit.

 **« Je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard à mon entraînement !** s'écria alors Bokuto. **Merci euh…**

– **Keiji Akaashi.**

– **Merci Akaashi ! »** compléta le blanc. **« Moi c'est Kotarô Bokuto ! »**

Il partit sur ces mots, en lui adressant un nouveau sourire étincelant. Akaashi était encore surpris de la vitesse à laquelle le jeune homme avait changé de personnalité. _Je pourrais aller faire un tour au club de volley demain…,_ pensa-t-il. Peut-être pourrait-il encore voir ce sourire éblouissant.


	2. Day 1 : Prompt 2

Et voici le deuxième prompt ! :)

Encore merci à Hasami et Haikyuu ne m'appartient toujours pas !

 **Cadre spatio-temporel :** Cadre du manga ;Bokuto et Akaashi sont en coupl

* * *

 **Day One | Summer Break**

 **« Akaashi regarde ! Le soleil brille ! Ce n'est pas un temps à rester enfermé ! »**

Bokuto avait crié cela de manière à détourner l'attention de son petit-ami et le convaincre de faire une pause, mais la tactique se révéla infructueuse – ce dernier jeta à peine un regard à la fenêtre située derrière lui. Il se contenta de se lever, de fermer son rideau et de revenir s'asseoir face à son capitaine.

 **« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Bokuto…,** fit-il de son habituel ton blasé dans lequel perçait cependant une pointe d'exaspération. **Pendant quelle période le Japon s'est-il isolé du reste du monde ? »**

Le blanc soupira. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que lui et Akaashi révisaient l'histoire en prévision de l'examen de fin d'année devant déterminer son orientation. Et il s'avérait qu'il avait de sérieuses lacunes que son petit ami avait bien l'intention de combler en un temps record.

Keiji avait été intransigeant : pendant les cinq prochains jours qui les séparaient de l'examen national, il allait le faire réviser, au moins tout ce qui était au programme des deux premières années de lycée. Pour la troisième année, Washio était chargé de s'occuper des révisions.

Bokuto était bien sûr heureux que ses camarades prennent autant cela au sérieux, et ne veulent que le meilleur pour lui, mais il haïssait réviser. Il préférait faire confiance à son talent naturel – talent qui lui valait de ne jamais avoir une note au-dessus de la moyenne. Cependant, depuis qu'il sortait avec le passeur de l'équipe de Fukurôdani, plus question d'y aller au talent. Le jeune homme s'assurait qu'il avait convenablement révisé, n'hésitant pas à, lui faire du « chantage au baiser » comme l'avait familièrement baptisé Konoha.

Le nom voulait tout dire : il forçait Bokuto à travailler durant une certaine période pendant laquelle il ne l'embrassait plus, et refusait même parfois tout contact physique tant que le blanc n'aurait pas assimilé assez d'informations. Pas besoin de préciser que ce chantage marchait terriblement bien avec le capitaine.

 **« Alors ?** insista le bleuté.

– **La période Edo…**

– **Et les dates ?**

– **De 1603 à 1867…**

– **Et bien voilà !** soupira Akaashi. **On va pouvoir passer au chapitre suivant…**

– **Noooon,** gémit Kotarô. **S'il te plaît, Akaashi, juste une petite pause…**

– **Bokuto, il te reste encore la moitié du programme de deuxième année à réviser, ainsi que le programme de troisième année. Même si celui-là devrait te donner moins de fil à retordre, tu dois quand même… »**

Akaashi s'interrompit brusquement lorsque son petit ami s'assit sur ses genoux, s'assurant de bien peser de tout son poids sur lui. Outre la masse musculaire assez conséquente du capitaine, Keiji fut également déstabilisé par leur proximité : leurs nez pouvaient presque se toucher et leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres.

 **« S'il te plaît… »** insista encore une fois Bokuto.

Il se délectait des tourments qu'il donnait à son petit ami, qui semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à résister, et ne put retenir un cri de joie lorsque ce dernier finit par secouer la tête en signe d'accord. Ravi, il entreprit de lui faire un câlin, et le fit chuter au sol, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Après tout, il était vrai que Bokuto était très sensible au chantage au baiser, mais c'était également vrai pour Akaashi…


	3. Day 2 : Prompt 1

Hey guys ! (look at my beautiful english xD)

Comment allez-vous en cette fin de lundi ensoleillé ? Moi ça va, c'est ma dernière semaine complète de cours donc... :') (vive la seconde haha)

Bref, une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne vous raconte pas (trop) ma vie, et je vous laisse passer à la lecture c:

Merci à Hasami pour la bêta-lecture, et un merci encore plus gros à **ameleyy** et **Sylnodel-Shine** pour leurs adorables reviews !

 **Disclaimer :** Haikyuu est à Haruichi Furudate.

 **Cadre spatio-temporel :** UA ; Bokuto et Akaashi sont dans le même lycée mais Akaashi ne connait pas Bokuto.

* * *

 **Day Two | Flower Shop**

 **« Bokuto… C'est bon on peut y aller ? »**

Tetsurô regarda d'un air désespéré son ami qui était planté devant la vitrine du fleuriste depuis dix bonnes minutes. Quand Kotarô lui avait parlé d'une promenade en ville, il ne s'attendait pas à rester devant la même boutique pendant longtemps sans rien acheter. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus… excitant.

 **« Tu joues à quoi au juste ?** demanda-t-il à nouveau en voyant que le blanc n'avait pas réagi. **Tu veux acheter des fleurs ?**

– **Non.**

– **Alors,** _ **pourquoi est-ce que tu restes devant cette vitrine**_ **? »**

L'exaspération transparaissait dans la voix du noir. Bokuto daigna enfin lui accorder un regard mais ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer à nouveau un point dans la boutique. Mi-intrigué, mi-fatigué, Kuroo décida de changer de point de vue, dans l'espoir de trouver ce qui « fascinait » le capitaine de Fukurôdani. Il aperçut alors un jeune homme de leur âge à la caisse, probablement un lycéen qui travaillait à mi-temps ici.

Les traits de l'inconnu étaient difficile à observer avec la vitre qui reflétait la lumière, mais Tetsurô en vit assez pour pouvoir comprendre pourquoi Bokuto avait une passion subite pour les fleurs.

 **« J'y crois pas,** s'exclama-t-il, son habituel sourire moqueur sur le visage. **Notre petit Bokuto est amoureux ! »**

Il comprit qu'il avait tapé dans le mille en voyant les joues de son ami prendre une jolie teinte rosée.

 **« D-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? C-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses…**

– **Ce que je pense c'est que tu passes un temps fou devant une boutique de fleurs sans jamais en acheter et que,** _ **oh coïncidence !**_ **Un jeune employé plutôt mignon d'après ce que je vois travaille dans la boutique en question ! Alors, ne viens pas me dire qu'il ne te plaît pas, je ne te croirais pas. »**

Kotarô lui jeta un regard agacé mais finit par se rapprocher de lui pour parler à voix basse.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis gay ?**

– **Bon sang, tu me l'as dit !**

– …

– **Bon OK, c'est vrai que je le trouve plutôt pas mal… Mais ne va surtout pas lui dire !**

– **Bokuto, je ne le connais même pas… Je ne sais pas dans quelle classe il est !**

– **En 2-B. »** La réponse avait fusé, laissant Kuroo sans voix. Son ami poursuivit : **« Et il s'appelle Keiji Akaashi avant que tu ne me demandes si je le sais.**

– … **Tu l'as stalké ?**

– **Non ! Je me suis** _ **renseigné**_ **. »**

Le capitaine de Nekoma dévisagea son ami. S'il avait été jusqu'à espionner ce gars, c'est qu'il était gravement atteint. Mais, le connaissant, il n'oserait jamais faire le premier pas. Et, en tant que meilleur ami autoproclamé, c'était à lui de faire quelque chose. Parce qu'il voulait que Bokuto soit heureux. Juste pour ça. Il n'y avait pas d'autre intention cachée. Il n'étai t pas ce genre de personne après tout.

(Bon, ok, il devait bien admettre que l'idée de voir son ami la chouette en couple lui promettait de bons fous rires, mais ce n'était absolument pas sa raison principale bien sûr).

Il poussa donc à deux mains à l'intérieur de la boutique Kotarô en lui murmurant d'aller aborder son « beau vendeur », tout en se plaçant correctement pour ne rien manquer. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, une clochette retentit légèrement et Akaashi releva la tête.

.:.

 **« Bonjour.  
– B-Bo-Bonjour... »** bafouilla Bokuto.

Celui-ci déambula entre les étalages, tenant d'oublier que Kuroo jouait au voyeur derrière lui et observant les bouquets soigneusement réalisés. Malgré son air neutre sur le visage, il paniquait complètement intérieurement. Que devait-il faire ? Kuroo lui avait suggéré de juste aborder le vendeur mais il ne pouvait pas juste faire ça !

 _« Eh salut, je te trouve vachement beau ! »  
« Ça fait un moment que je t'observe, et je voulais savoir si... »  
« Tu me donnes ton numéro ? »_

Toutes les phrases qu'il tournait dans sa tête lui semblaient plus débiles les unes que les autres. Il allait passer pour un fou !

 **« Je peux vous aider ? »** La voix du vendeur qui lui faisait de l'effet le tira de ses pensées.  
 **« Oh-Euh... »** Bokuto nageait en pleine panique interne. **« Je cherche quelque chose pour mon ami...  
– D'accord. Que cherchez-vous au juste ?  
– Je ne sais pas trop... » **

Akaashi le regarda longuement avant de lui montrer plusieurs emballages.

 **« Ici vous avez des bouquets pré-emballés. Sinon, vous pouvez passer commande pour un bouquet personnalisé.  
– Euh… Qu'est-ce que vous utiliseriez comme fleurs pour faire passer un message de mort ? » **

Certes, la question sonnait mieux dans sa tête. Mais il faisait ce qu'il pouvait d'accord ? L'autre le regarda, surpris, mais Bokuto observa avec stupéfaction un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

 **« Les feuilles de glaïeul représentent la mort. Sinon, vous avez aussi les** _ **lycoris radiata**_ **. Vous pouvez commander un bouquet avec ces deux là, mais le tout risque d'être un peu étrange comme mélange.**

– **Tant que le message est clair,** sourit à son tour le capitaine de Fukurôdani, confiant en apparence mais en réalité dépassé par la tournure de la conversation.

– **Et bien, votre ami n'a pas l'air de maîtriser le langage des fleurs donc cela risque plutôt de passer inaperçu.**

– **Vous pensez que c'est à lui que je vais les offrir ? »**

Akaashi le regarda, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

 **« Considérant que c'est la cinquième fois que je vous vois fixer la devanture de ce magasin sans jamais rien acheter et que votre ami vous a quasiment poussé à l'intérieur, ainsi que le fait que vous parliez d'un message de mort, tout me porte à croire que c'est de lui dont vous parlez. »**

Bokuto était surpris par le sens de l'observation de son interlocuteur, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quelque chose : un homme d'âge mur venant de l'arrière boutique entra.

 **« Eh Akaashi, tu ne devais pas aller chercher tes frères à l'école ?**

– **Si,** acquiesça le concerné en jetant un regard à l'horloge murale, **je vais devoir y aller. Je suppose que tu connais mes horaires,** ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Kotarô. **Je ferais en sorte que le bouquet soit prêt la prochaine fois. »**

Le blanc suivit son _crush_ du regard tandis qu'il partait se changer dans l'arrière boutique. Il rêvait ou Akaashi lui avait clairement dit de revenir le voir ?


	4. Day 2 : Prompt 2

Deuxième prompt ! Encore merci à Hasami :3

 **Cadre spatio-temporel :** Cadre du manga ; Bokuto et Akaashi sont en couple.

* * *

 **Day Two | Ice Cream Parlor**

 **« Il fait chauuuuud... »  
**

Akaashi jeta un regard agacé à son petit ami. Ils n'étaient partis que depuis dix minutes, et c'était au moins la vingtième fois que Bokuto se plaignait. Oui, il faisait plus de 30°C, oui le climat était lourd, oui la pente était raide. Mais ils n'étaient qu'à 250 petits mètres du sommet.

L'équipe de Fukurôdani se trouvait à Naha dans la préfecture d'Okinawa. Ils avaient été invités par l'équipe de Tokage à disputer un match d'entraînement dans leur gymnase. Ils n'avaient cependant pas été prévenus que le gymnase en question se trouvait en haut d'une colline.

Akaashi se demandait sérieusement qui s'était un jour dit « Et si je construisais une colline au dessus d'une montagne dans une des régions les plus chaudes du Japon ? » Probablement un psychopathe.

En bon capitaine, fidèle à son poste et déterminé, Bokuto marchait bon dernier en traînant des pieds. OK, on oublie le côté sur le bon capitaine.

Légèrement inquiet pour lui, Akaashi avait ralenti de manière à se trouver à son niveau. Cependant, les plaintes de son petit ami commençaient à l'énerver sérieusement.

 **« Nous sommes presque arrivés Bokuto... »** Il n'avait jamais réussi à l'appeler par son prénom, c'était à ses yeux un cap intime qu'ils n'avaient pas encore dépassé.

 **« Akaashi, porte-moi ! »** Kotarô avait respecté son désir et choisi de faire de même.

 **« Je dois déjà porter mes propres affaires.**

– **Mais !... C'est méchant ! »**

Le passeur roula des yeux en soufflant d'épuisement. Il réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer :

 **« Il y a un vendeur de glaces en haut de la colline. On pourra en acheter.**

– **C'est vrai ? »** demanda le blanc, les yeux brillants.

Ça ne l'était pas, mais Akaashi n'avait pas d'autre idée pour faire en sorte que son petit ami se dépêche et cesse de geindre tout le temps.

 **« Alors le dernier arrivé offre une glace à l'autre ! »**

Sur ces mots, Bokuto partit en courant, laissant Keiji en plan. Celui-ci sourit légèrement, amusé par la facilité avec laquelle il avait pu manipuler son adorable mais stupide petit copain. Bon, il devrait probablement faire ensuite face à sa déception quand il comprendrait la mascarade, mais Akaashi savait comment se faire pardonner.

Il resserra sa prise sur son sac et reprit sa montée. Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient loin devant, et il pouvait apercevoir les cheveux hirsutes de leur capitaine qui les rattrapait. Lui décida de ne pas se presser, après tout, le pari de Bokuto n'avait aucune chance de se réaliser puisqu'il n'y avait pas de glacier.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il posa enfin le pied en haut de la colline. Tous ses camarades étaient introuvables, ils étaient probablement déjà rentrés dans le gymnase pour se mettre au frais. Seul Bokuto était encore dehors, devant ce qui ressemblait à…

 **« Un marchand de glace ? »** s'exclama à voix haute le passeur.

Il faillit se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement y avoir un vendeur à glace en haut de cette colline ?

 **« Allez Akaashi !** s'écria son petit ami. **Sors ton porte-monnaie ! »** Le commerçant, situé à côté lui adressa un sourire radieux.

 **« Votre ami a déjà pris une glace en cornet avec quatre boules, vous prenez quelque chose ? »**

Keiji se sentait très fatigué. La montée l'avait épuisé, et la surprise avait sapé ses dernières ressources, il n'avait donc pas la force de protester. Il sortit son argent, paya la glace de Kotarô et en prit une, plus sobre (deux boules). Puis, le couple s'installa à l'ombre, sur les marches du gymnase.

La glace de Bokuto avait coûté cher à Akaashi, mais elle était très bonne, il fallait l'avouer. Et puis, le visage heureux de son petit ami le réconfortait également, il semblait si content d'avoir sa glace…

 **« Au fait,** demanda innocemment le blanc, **comment tu savais qu'il y avait un marchand de glace ici ? »**

Aucune chance qu'Akaashi dise la vérité. Il allait se contenter d'esquiver la question, il ne tenait pas à ce que l'équipe entière de Fukurôdani se moque de lui…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dit à demain pour _Camping_ et _Roadtrip_ !


	5. Day 3 : Prompt 1

Bonjouuur ! (ouais j'ai laissé tomber l'anglais...)

Troisième jour, cinquième et sixième prompts. Clairement, les prompts du troisième jours sont ceux que j'ai le moins aimé écrire x) Franchement "camping" et "roadtrip", ça ne m'inspirait pas du tout ! Mais bon, j'ai improvisé (#Tsuki, reine de l'impro) et c'est comme ça que ça a donné ce que vous allez lire. Je précise que ma bêta n'a pas corrigé les deux prompts d'aujourd'hui, ainsi que tous les prochains ._. Je l'ai spammée tout le weekend mais bon... J'espère donc que vous serez indulgents, je n'ai pas eu d'avis extérieur donc... (:

(je viens de sursauter, ma playlist Spotify vient de s'arrêter pour les 30 secondes de pub synonymes du manque d'argent pour Spotify premium... Bref, vous vous en fichez).

Bref, je vous laisse lire, mais avant je remercie **amelayy** et **Sylnodel-Shine** pour leurs reviews !  
Haikyuu est toujours à Haruichi Furudate :)

 **Cadre spatio-temporel** : Mi-UA, mi-cadre du manga (:

* * *

 **Day Three | Camping**

L'immensité étoilée se dressait au-dessus d'eux. Allongés à même le sol, l'herbe leur chatouillant les côtes, un feu de camp crépitant à quelques mètres d'eux, les deux jeunes hommes le contemplaient. Ils dénombraient les étoiles, ou du moins essayaient, et se perdaient dans la couleur obscure du ciel. L'un donnait les noms des astres et constellations, l'autre en inventait, qu'il trouvait plus beaux et plus représentatifs. Parce que « ça ne ressemble pas à un ours ça ! ».

L'autre riait en entendant les propositions de son petit ami, plus ridicules les unes que les autres. « Le crabe », « la maison bancale », « le chien », et bien d'autres encore qu'il n'avait pas retenu. Mais ils étaient aussi beaux que ceux-là. Ou aussi ridicules, il ne savait plus trop à force.

A un moment, une étoile filante était passée. Elle avait traversé le vide au-dessus de leurs têtes, laissant une trainée de poudre brillante derrière elle. Le couple avait pensé à faire un vœu, qu'ils avaient gardé chacun pour soi, pour qu'il se réalise.

 _« Je veux que ce moment dure pour toujours. »_

 _« Je veux que la promesse de ce jour-là ne se brise jamais. »_

Deux vœux différents et similaires, remplis de l'amour qu'ils se portent l'un pour l'autre. Cet amour qu'ils ne veulent pas voir disparaître. Ils se sont promis de se chérir respectivement, de s'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Et même si ces promesses n'étaient pas « officielles », même si ni la loi ni l'Église ne les ont pas approuvés et ne le feront jamais, les anneaux d'or qui ornaient leurs annulaires étaient le symbole de leur amour, profond et indestructible, comme eux, aurait dit quelqu'un de beaucoup trop romantique.

Ils restèrent un moment allongés là, la douce lueur de la lune se reflétant sur leurs alliances tandis qu'ils se racontaient leurs souvenirs, comme un vieux couple marié depuis trop longtemps. De loin, n'importe qui penserait qu'il s'agit d'un couple de personnes âgées, pas un jeune couple marié en pleine lune de miel.

Certes, la première question était : quel couple fait sa lune de miel en camping au beau milieu de la nature ? Et bien eux le faisaient. Pour être dans leur bulle, loin des autres, loin de tout ce qui pourrait les déranger.

Il n'y avait qu'eux, juste eux deux, le reste n'existait pas. Le seul rappel à la réalité était le chant d'un oiseau, de temps à autre, mais même lui fut bien vite oublié, quand les caresses se furent intensifiées, et que les lèvres se furent unifiées, une fois, deux fois, et une bonne centaine de fois ensuite.

Des baisers doux, d'autres passionnés, d'autres encore si sensuels qu'ils les laissèrent à bout de souffle, un désir grandissant s'emparant lentement de leurs corps, qui ne souhaitaient alors plus qu'une chose.

Mais ils prirent leur temps, n'accélérèrent pas les choses, parce qu'après tout, ils n'étaient que tous les deux, et la nuit était encore jeune. Ils avaient tout le temps, ils pouvaient bien progresser à leur rythme.

La nuit leur appartenait, et les étoiles et la lune les illuminaient. La scène semblait si clichée qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire en y pensant, un rire si énergique et optimiste que même l'atmosphère d'habitude si sombre de la nuit ne semblait pas vouloir s'emparer d'eux.

Ils étaient dans leur bulle. Leur bulle d'amour, qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.


	6. Day 3 : Prompt 2

Et c'est parti pour le deuxième prompt du jour !

 **Cadre spatio-temporel :** Cadre du manga ; Bokuto et Akaashi sont en couple.

* * *

 **Day Three | Roadtrip**

 **« Admets-le. On est perdus.**

– **Non ! Je sais parfaitement où nous sommes ! »** se défendit Bokuto.

Akaashi lui jeta un regard qui voulait clairement dire « N'essaye pas de me baratiner et dis la vérité ». Ils avaient eu l'excellente idée de partir en voyage à deux pour célébrer leurs trois ans de relation, sauf qu'ils avaient omis un léger détail : ils avaient tous les deux un sens de l'orientation déplorable et pouvaient se perdre en moins de dix minutes.

Autant tous leurs amis n'avaient jamais été surpris par cette information au sujet de Bokuto, autant ils avaient été plus surpris pour Akaashi. L'ex-passeur de Fukurôdani donnait toujours une image carrée de lui, le genre de personne qui prévoyait toujours tout à l'avance et savait toujours exactement quoi faire dans n'importe quelle situation. L'imaginer sans sens de l'orientation, perdu au milieu de nulle part était une image très amusante à leurs yeux.

Cependant, Keiji n'avait jamais prétendu être doté du sens de l'orientation, contrairement à son petit ami qui refusait d'admettre qu'il était nul quand il s'agissait de se repérer dans un endroit inconnu (les rumeurs racontaient même qu'il était capable de se perdre dans sa propre rue). Et encore aujourd'hui, malgré l'évidence, il refusait d'admettre qu'il s'était trompé de direction.

 **« Regarde Bokuto…,** fit-il. **Observe tous ces panneaux et dis-moi si tu en vois un seul qui indique une ville que l'on connaît. »** Silence.

 **« Bon, d'accord, on est peut-être un peu perdus… »** finit par admettre à voix basse l'ex-capitaine.

Il se redressa sur son siège et prit une direction.

 **« J'espère que tu ne viens pas de prendre une direction au hasard.**

– **C'est exactement ce que je viens de faire. »**

Akaashi soupira, désespéré. Il consulta son téléphone, dans l'espoir de voir qu'il captait enfin le réseau, sans succès. Non seulement ils étaient perdus, mais en plus ils l'étaient dans un endroit sans réseau, d'où il était impossible d'appeler quelqu'un. Bonjour le voyage.

Bokuto roula un moment, pendant lequel ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'engagèrent sur une route escarpée qui n'inspirait pas confiance au bleuté.

 **« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?**

– **Fais-moi confiance Akaashi, je gère ! »** Exactement ce que Keiji détestait entendre.

 **« On devrait peut-être faire demi-tour…**

– **Non, je suis sûr qu'on retrouvera notre chemin au bout de cette route ! »**

Il avança prudemment sur la route pendant quelques minutes, lorsque leur voiture s'immobilisa dans un soubresaut.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** s'exclama Kotarô.

– **Ne me dis pas que notre voiture vient de nous lâcher…**

– **Je crois que si… »**

Akaashi étouffa un juron. Il ne manquait plus que ça… Pour résumer, ils étaient donc perdus sur une route escarpée et inconnue à la tombée de la nuit. Super voyage vraiment.

 **« On fait quoi du coup ?** s'enquit Bokuto.

– **On devrait rebrousser chemin…**

– **Ou alors on continue tout droit. Je suis sûr que mon intuition est bonne !**

– **Bokuto…**

– **Allez ! Suis-moi !**

– … **Si on se perd encore plus, je vais vraiment m'énerver. »**

Il emboîta cependant le pas à son petit ami qui s'enfonçait déjà dans l'obscurité. Ils marchèrent un moment, avant d'arriver au pied de ce qui ressemblait à un grand panneau. Ils levèrent la tête pour distinguer quelque chose, sans parvenir à lire ce qui était écrit dessus à cause de l'obscurité.

 **« Je crois que tu avais raison Akaashi… On est toujours perdus…**

– **Bokuto…**

– **Je sais, tu vas t'énerver, mais je suis désolé, je croyais vraiment qu'on allait dans la bonne direction…**

– **Bokuto.**

– **Je suis vraiment nul comme petit ami…**

– **Bokuto, c'est toi qui avais raison.**

– **Je suis un incapable et… Quoi ?**

– **Regarde, on est juste à l'entrée de la ville. »**

Bokuto regarda fixement son petit ami avant de se focaliser sur ce qu'il y avait derrière le panneau. Il reconnut alors en effet l'entrée de la ville où ils résidaient tous les deux le grand panneau devant eux n'était d'autre que le panneau de bienvenue dans la ville.

Akaashi et lui échangèrent un regard gêné.

 **« On va chez le dépanneur du coup ?** demanda Kotarô.

– **Oui, mais pas un mot de cette histoire aux autres. Sinon on en entendra parler jusqu'à Noël.**

– **Au moins. »**

* * *

Aucun commentaire sur la fin svp, je ne sais pas du tout finir mes textes.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et on se retrouve demain pour _Superpowers_ et _Pirates/Mermaids_ (que je dois encore finaliser help) !


	7. Day 4 : Prompt 1

Hey hey hey !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Le premier prompt d'aujourd'hui est un de mes préférés, franchement j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Je me suis inspirée de la série de best-seller de Robert Muchamore, CHERUB, que je vous conseille fortement d'ailleurs si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue et que vous aimez les romans policiers :)

Bref, je vous laisse passer à la lecture, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Ah, mais avant ça, je remercie encore **amelayy** et **Sylnodel-Shine** pour leurs sublimes reviews !

 **Disclaimer** : Haikyuu est encore et toujours à Haruichi Furudate.

 **Cadre spatio-temporel** : UA ; Bokuto et Akaashi ne se connaissent pas.

* * *

 **Fourth Day | Superpowers**

 _Ordre de mission n°256_

 _Contrôleur en charge : Yasufumi Nekomata_

 _Nos informateurs ont découvert un lycéen possédant des pouvoirs surnaturels. Il est à l'heure actuelle impossible de déterminer s'il représente un danger pour la société ou non. Conformément aux règles de notre agence, il est de notre devoir de nous assurer qu'il ne posera aucun problème majeur, et il est aussi de notre devoir de lui expliquer les choix qui s'offrent désormais à lui._

 _[…]_

 _Le suspect en question se nomme Keiji Akaashi. Il est en deuxième année au lycée Fukurôdani._

 _[…]_

 _Votre rôle sera donc de vous infiltrer dans son entourage afin de déterminer quel sera son statut._

(Extrait de l'ordre de mission de Kotarô Bokuto et Tetsurô Kuroo.)

Pour sa première mission en duo, Bokuto pensait avoir eu de la chance. Non seulement il avait enfin l'opportunité de réaliser une mission avec quelqu'un d'autre de son âge, et pas un agent expérimenté avec dix ans de plus, mais en plus, la mission était d'une simplicité enfantine. Ce genre de mission était très courant, et restait basique : approcher un détenteur de pouvoirs, s'arranger pour être témoin dudit pouvoir et lui expliquer ses options désormais : rejoindre la SHO, la _Super Heroes Organisation_ , dont les membres étaient uniquement composés de détenteurs comme lui, qui travaillait pour le gouvernement ou passer le restant de ses jours dans une prison spécialisée.

En effet, les détenteurs étaient considérés comme dangereux pour le reste de la société – leurs pouvoirs pouvant constituer une menace pour les gens normaux – et devaient consentir à rester confinés s'ils refusaient de travailler pour le gouvernement.

La majorité des concernés acceptait de travailler pour la SHO, mais certains refusaient, particulièrement les victimes de harcèlement dus à une révélation de leurs pouvoirs. Pour eux, passer leurs jours dans un endroit sécurisé avec d'autres personnes comme eux était un vrai soulagement.

Pour sa part, Kotarô ne comprenait pas ces gens-là. Lui avait tout de suite pris sa décision. De toute manière, le gouvernement ne faisait que rarement appel à eux, ils préféraient nettement les services de l'armée. La majorité du temps donc, les agents de la SHO s'occupaient de missions dérisoires mais nécessaires comme celle dont il devait se charger.

Cependant, après un mois passé sur cette mission, Bokuto était obligé de reconnaître qu'elle était moins simple que prévue. Ni lui ni Kuroo, son partenaire pour cette mission, n'étaient parvenus à s'approcher de leur cible. Leur contrôleur de mission, Nekomata, avait l'intention d'envoyer une autre équipe, mais les deux agents le suppliaient sans cesse de leur donner plus de temps, surtout Kotarô pour qui c'était sa première mission.

Malgré les délais que leur donnait leur contrôleur, ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à se lier avec Keiji Akaashi. Celui-ci n'était pas agressif avec eux, et ne les évitait pas spécialement, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir devenir leur ami pour autant. Kuroo avait plusieurs fois soulevé ce comportement intriguant, et avait proposé une explication : il savait qu'ils travaillaient pour la SHO. Cependant, c'était impossible, à moins qu'il ne travaille pour d'autres détenteurs ennemis. Plusieurs groupuscules existaient en effet, qui rejetaient les règles imposées par le gouvernement.

En se rendant en cours ce matin-là, Bokuto réfléchissait à cette hypothèse. C'était possible, mais si c'était vraiment le cas, Akaashi n'aurait-il pas essayé de les tuer tous les deux ? Après tout, ils étaient une menace pour lui et son groupe. En s'asseyant à sa place habituelle, il jeta un regard à leur cible difficile. Celle-ci discutait avec un de ses amis, Tatsuki Washio mais son regard croisa celui de l'agent de la SHO. Ce dernier essaya d'y lire quelque chose, en vain. Il ne voyait qu'une profonde indifférence.

Kuroo entra dans la salle et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

 **« Tu crois qu'on devrait renoncer ?** souffla-t-il à voix basse à son partenaire.

– **Non !** s'entêta le blanc. **Si on rentre bredouilles, on ne nous fera plus jamais confiance !**

– **Oui, mais ça fait déjà un mois et on ne progresse pas ! Je ne veux pas abandonner non plus, mais Nekomata ne pourrait pas retarder notre renvoi au QG éternellement.**

– **Je sais, mais… Je ne veux pas abandonner ! »**

Bokuto avait toujours été convaincu que sa première mission serait un succès, et il refusait d'envisager qu'il puisse la rater. Une idée germa dans sa tête, une idée probablement très mauvaise, mais après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il se leva, ignora l'exclamation de son ami, et se dirigea vers Akaashi.

 **« Excuse-moi,** déclara-t-il, **mais peut-on rentrer ensemble après les cours ? Mon ami Kuroo et moi, on voudrait parler de quelque chose avec toi.**

– … **»** Sa cible le regarda en plissant les yeux mais acquiesça de la tête. Satisfait, l'agent secret retourna s'asseoir à côté de son partenaire qui l'engueula.

 **« T'es malade ? On ne peut pas lui demander comme ça, de but en blanc, s'il a un pouvoir !**

– **Et pourquoi pas ?**

– **Si on n'a aucune preuve, il peut juste nous mentir !**

– **Ou peut-être pas ! On est bloqués de toute façon. »**

Kuroo soupira longuement.

 **« Si on a des problèmes, je dirais à Nekomata que tout est de ta faute ! »** conclut-il, faisant ricaner Kotarô.

.:.

Après les cours, Akaashi attendit les deux lycéens. Ils prirent ensuite le chemin de chez lui.

 **« Vous ne vivez pas par là, il me semble,** déclara d'emblée Keiji.

– **C'est pas grave !** s'exclama un peu trop joyeusement Bokuto. **On voulait juste te demander quelque chose.**

– **Et c'est ?... »**

Tetsurô retint son souffle tandis que son partenaire lâchait la bombe.

 **« Tu as des pouvoirs ? »**

Kotarô ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passât ensuite. Il ressentit d'abord une vive douleur dans sa jambe, puis plus rien. En baissant les yeux, il s'aperçut que son pantalon était maculé de sang, et qu'il vacillait. Kuroo se précipita vers lui, inquiet, et observa les alentours à la recherche du coupable. Akaashi semblait toujours aussi blasé.

 **« Tu savais, pas vrai ?** demanda le noir. **Tu savais qui on était dès le début ?**

– **Ouais,** répondit laconiquement le bleu.

– **Bon sang ! »** s'emporta à voix basse le jeune homme.

Bokuto faisait de son mieux pour rester conscient et interrompre l'hémorragie mais la tâche s'avérait ardue, d'autant que des hommes en noir sortaient de partout, probablement des complices d'Akaashi, chargés de les éliminer.

 **« Putain,** jura Kuroo, **qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Bokuto tu peux utiliser ton pouvoir ?**

– **J-Je ne pense pas…,** souffla le blanc.

– **Et mon pouvoir ne nous aidera pas… J'ai l'impression que notre première mission en duo va s'achever ainsi…**

– **J'espère qu'on aura le droit à des remerciements posthumes. »** sourit faiblement son ami.

Tetsurô observa les alentours. Une dizaine d'hommes en noir les entouraient, leur coupant toute possibilité de retraite. Ils avaient tous un revolver dans la main. Leurs chances de s'en sortir étaient pratiquement nulles Bokuto ne pouvait pas utiliser sa téléportation, et la lévitation du noir ne les empêcherait pas de se faire transpercer par les balles.

Résolu à mourir ici même, il ferma les yeux, attendant la douleur vive d'une balle qui vous transperce la peau. Il s'en était déjà pris une dans une mission encadrée et savait à quel point cela pouvait être douloureux.

Les détonations caractéristiques d'une arme à feu retentirent, mais aucune douleur ne frappa les deux coéquipiers. En rouvrant les yeux, Kuroo vit les hommes armés tomber l'un après l'autre, du sang s'échappant rapidement de qui semblait être leur jugulaire. Le seul encore debout était Akaashi, qui regardait ses complices se vider de leur sang. Le noir croisa son regard et eut la surprise d'y lire quelque chose, une sorte d'amusement et d'amitié.

Celui qui avait été leur cible pendant un mois le dévisagea un instant, avant de faire glisser son regard sur Bokuto. Kuroo s'aperçut que son ami était inconscient. Il se releva alors brusquement et perçut, au loin, des sirènes de police. Akaashi les entendit également et se dépêcha de s'éloigner du lieu de l'altercation. Tetsurô, lui, attendit l'arrivée des policiers. Nekomata se débrouillerait pour les exfiltrer plus tard.


	8. Day 4 : Prompt 2

Deuxième prompt :)

 **Cadre spatio-temporel :** Cadre du manga.

* * *

 **Day Fou** **r | Pirates/Mermaids**

 **« Bon. On a besoin d'une idée géniale là. »**

Akaashi observa longuement son capitaine et les membres de l'équipe de Fukurôdani. Les élèves se trouvaient à l'école maternelle située non loin de l'Académie. Ils avaient été chargés par le directeur de promouvoir leur école, et de donner envie aux jeunes enfants de venir y étudier. Le passeur trouvait l'idée bonne, mais se demandait pourquoi avoir choisi l'équipe de volley-ball pour ce travail. Selon les dires du proviseur, c'était parce qu'ils étaient « charismatiques ». Bien. Il fallait juste espérer que Bokuto ne leur fasse pas son habituel coup du dépressif.

Actuellement, ils réfléchissaient au moyen de plaire aux enfants. A cet âge, ils étaient comme des piles électriques, et leur concentration n'était pas grande. Il fallait donc trouver quelque chose qui leur plairait, ni trop long, ni trop court. Un rapide sondage auprès des enseignants leur avait appris que les enfants aimaient beaucoup le monde sous-marin ces derniers temps, probablement à cause du dernier film pour enfants sorti, une histoire de poisson qui part à l'aventure pour retrouver son fils.*

Ils avaient donc opté pour une pièce de théâtre. Facile à faire, simple, relativement court, et surtout rapide à improviser. Le principal problème ? Ils avaient besoin d'une sirène, et aucune de leurs manageuses n'était présente.

 **« Konoha peut peut-être jouer la sirène…**

 **– Hors de question !** protesta l'attaquant. **Quelqu'un d'autre peut s'en charger !**

 **– Ah oui ? Et qui ?** intervint Komi. **Bokuto, Washio et Onaga sont trop corpulents, Sarukui n'a pas vraiment le physique de l'emploi et Komi est trop petit pour le costume de sirène.**

 **– Et Akaashi ? On fait la même taille !**

 **– C'est pas faux,** dit Komi. **Akaashi pourrait aussi le faire. »**

Les membres de l'équipe se tournèrent vers le susnommé. Celui-ci soupira, il n'avait aucune envie de faire une chose pareille juste pour distraire des gosses. Mais il grimaça intérieurement en voyant Bokuto se tourner vers lui avec un regard plein d'espoir. Il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas résister au jeune homme (fichu coeur et ses loopings).

 **« Akaashi ? Tu veux bien t'en charger ?**

 **– ... ça ne me plaît pas, mais je suppose que je peux le faire...**

 **– C'est vrai ?** »

Bokuto lui sauta presque dessus et lui prit les mains, les yeux brillants.

 **« Merci beaucoup Akaashi ! Tu nous sauves !** **»**

Keiji secoua la tête pour masquer la légère rougeur de ses joues et tenta de changer de sujet.

 **« Donc Bokuto fera le capitaine des pirates, moi la sirène, et vous ?**

 **– L'équipage !** s'exclama Onaga. On sera l'équipage qui enlève la sirène pour qu'elle **nous indique le trésor !**

 **– En somme, je suis le seul à me ridiculiser...** **»**

Silence. Akaashi le prit pour une approbation. Les joueurs de volley se mirent au travail, et en moins d'un heure, tout était prêt. Les pirates et la sirène, représentation unique par l'équipe de volley de Fukurôdani.

De manière globale, tout se passa bien. Il y eut quelques cafouillages, quelques problèmes à base de décor ou de costumes cassés ou déchirés, des improvisations plus ou moins concluantes, mais malgré tout, les scènes s'enchaînèrent et ils arrivèrent à la dernière scène sans perdre l'attention de leurs spectateurs.

Mais la situation dérapa légèrement à la fin, alors qu'ils saluaient le public. Trois petites filles, les yeux brillants, se postèrent devant Bokuto et Akaashi et s'exclamèrent :

 **« Et le bisou?**

 **– Le quoi ?** s'étrangla Keij.

 **– Le bisou ! La sirène aide le capitaine donc à la fin il lui fait un bisou sur la bouche ! Maman m'a dit que c'était toujours comme ça !** **»**

Les deux amis gardèrent le silence, gênés. Akaashi tentait désespérément de calmer son coeur, bien trop rapide à son goût. Il fut alors surpris par les lèvres de son capitaine, qui se posèrent doucement sur les siennes.

Les petites filles gloussèrent de joie et filèrent, tandis que les deux lycéens restaient à se regarder droit dans les yeux, les joues rougies par la gêne et le bonheur.

* * *

Et je vous dit à demain pour... *sort ses notes* _Beach_ et _Amusement/Water Parks !_


	9. Day 5 : Prompt 1

Bonchour bonchouur ! (je ne sais plus quoi mettre comme salutations...)

Voici les prompts du cinquième jour ! Tout doucement on arrive au bout... ça me rend un peu triste, c'était vraiment kiffant d'écrire cette week :) ah d'ailleurs, je veux vous dire un énorme **merci**! Ce recueil a dépassé les 300 vues en quatre jours, franchement mille mercis vous êtes supers !

Avant de commencer, je remercie **amelayy** pour sa superbe review !

 **Disclaimer** : Haikyuu est à moi ! ... Non, je blague, l'oeuvre appartient toujours à Haruichi Furudate.

 **Cadre spatio-temporel** : UA ; Bokuto et Akaashi ne se connaissent pas.

* * *

 **Day Five | Beach**

Si je vous dis « faire semblant de se noyer pour attirer l'attention d'un sauveteur mignon », vous trouvez ça super cliché non ?

Et pourtant, c'était exactement ce que Kotarô Bokuto était en train de faire, tandis qu'il passait sa vie en revue pour déterminer à quel moment elle avait dérapé.

Il finit par en conclure que, sans l'ombre d'un doute, elle avait dérapé quand il était devenu ami avec Tetsurô Kuroo, cette grande perche moqueuse qui lui paraissait sympa. La pire erreur de jugement de son existence. Tandis qu'il battait des pieds nerveusement dans l'espoir de donner l'impression de se noyer, il pouvait le voir se tenir les côtes de rire, tandis que son meilleur ami Kenma jouait sur sa console sur la plage, nullement intéressé par les tentatives de drague foireuses de Bokuto, imaginées par Kuroo.

 **« Bokuto, ne te lance jamais dans le théâtre ou le cinéma. Tu n'es pas convaincant du tout. »**

Le blanc se redressa en ébouriffant ses cheveux aplatis par l'eau.

 **« Je fais ce que je peux ! Tu as déjà essayé de te noyer pour de faux toi ?**

– **Non mais ça ne doit pas être compliqué ! Tu fais des mouvements désordonnés, tu passes la tête sous l'eau de temps en temps, et tu appelles à l'aide ! Rien de compliqué quoi !**

– **Fais-le dans ce cas !**

– **C'est toi qui es intéressé par ce sauveteur !**

– **Sinon, l'option « aller lui parler » ?** intervint Kenma de loin. **C'est plus simple non ?**

– **Pas assez original ! »** lui cria Tetsurô.

Sur ces mots, il entraîna Bokuto plus loin dans la mer, à un endroit suffisamment profond pour faire croire à une noyade et le poussa fermement dans l'eau avant de s'éloigner.

 **« Bon garde un peu la tête sous l'eau et fais-moi signe quand tu es prêt. »**

Plusieurs secondes s'étirèrent sans que Kotarô ne fasse un geste. Il se mit alors d'un coup à bouger les jambes frénétiquement. Prenant ça comme un signe, Kuroo se mit à agiter les bras.

 **« A l'aide ! Mon ami se noie ! »**

Kenma se chargea d'aller prévenir le sauveteur tandis que les autres baigneurs, témoins de la scène, paniquaient et se mettaient à crier pour les avertir. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, deux sauveteurs – dont celui qui plaisait à Bokuto – arrivaient avec une bouée et une trousse de secours. L'un d'eux plongea dans l'eau et rejoignit rapidement Kotarô avant de le traîner jusqu'à la terre ferme. Kuroo remarqua avec une grimace que ce n'était pas le bon maître nageur.

Une fois sur la plage, le second sauveteur, le bon cette fois, commença à l'ausculter. Il prit son pouls, appuya plusieurs fois sur sa poitrine pour faire sortir l'eau puis se redressa.

 **« Il est tiré d'affaire. Mais il vaut mieux qu'il rentre se reposer. »**

Kuroo était déçu. Non seulement le maître nageur ciblé n'était pas celui qui avait tiré Bokuto de l'eau, mais en plus il n'y avait même pas eu de bouche à bouche ! Il s'assit à côté de son ami, déçu.

 **« Désolé bro. Je pensais que mon plan était parfait. Mais dis-moi, tu étais vachement convaincant, je retire ce que j'ai dit ! »** Son ami lui jeta un regard noir.

 **« Parce que je me noyais vraiment ! »**


	10. Day 5 : Prompt 2

Et voici le deuxième prompt !

 **Cadre spatio-temporel** : Cadre du manga ; Bokuto et Akaashi sont en couple.

* * *

 **Day Five | Amusement/Water Parks**

Quand Bokuto lui avait proposé d'aller à l'inauguration du nouveau parc d'attraction de Tokyo, Akaashi avait bien sûr accepté. Il n'était pas un grand fan de ce genre d'endroit, mais il savait que son petit ami, lui en raffolait. Il pouvait faire un effort, malgré son non-amour des attractions à sensations fortes. Il ignorait cependant un petit détail, vraiment tout petit, mais qui avait son importance.

C'est que le parc d'attractions en question était un parc spécialisé dans les attractions fortes. Mi-parc aquatique, mi-parc d'attraction, il était gigantesque et comptait une centaine d'attractions avec de nombreux loopings et virages serrés. Bref, tout ce qu'Akaashi avait toujours détesté.

 **« Regarde Akaashi, ce manège là n'a pas beaucoup de queue ! »**

Akaashi se sentit pâlir en voyant les trois loopings qui s'enchaînaient et la pente raide à la fin de l'attraction. S'il avait écouté sa conscience, il aurait rebroussé chemin en courant. Mais Bokuto le trainait déjà vers la file d'attente assez courte, sans remarquer l'état précaire de son petit ami.

Après une vingtaine de minutes d'attente, ils purent s'installer dans un wagon, côte à côte. Kotarô souriait de toutes ses dents, excité comme une puce, tandis que Keiji rédigeait intérieurement son testament. Lorsque le manège s'ébranla, il dut se retenir pour ne pas recracher son petit déjeuner.

Quand le wagon prit une vitesse considérable, il se rendit compte que la sensation n'était pas si désagréable. Cependant, l'angoisse le rattrapa bien vite, d'autant plus que le véhicule s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un looping, laissant les passagers la tête en bas.

Akaashi sentait la panique s'emparer de plus en plus de lui. Le sang lui montait à la tête, et la hauteur à laquelle ils se trouvaient lui donnait le vertige. Et la perspective de tomber pile dans le grand bassin pour les manèges aquatiques ne le rassurait pas, bien au contraire. A cette hauteur, même une chute dans l'eau ne les sauverait pas.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ce spectacle et tenter de se calmer, mais la voix de Bokuto le tira de ses réflexions.

 **« Akaashi ?... Ça va ?**

– **Non.,** souffla-t-il avec une grimace. **Je ne me sens pas bien. »**

Il tenta de penser à des choses positives, comme le volley ou la présence de son petit ami à ses côtés, sans succès. Le sang lui montait de plus en plus à la tête, et il fut presque soulagé quand l'attraction se remit en marche.

Presque.

Les deux autres loopings et la pente raide lui firent regretter le moment où ils ne bougeaient plus. Et, pendant que tous les passagers criaient de joie, lui se fit le serment que plus jamais il ne cèderait à Kotarô. Plus jamais il ne ferait d'attraction à sensations fortes. Il se contenterait des manèges pour enfant, les tasses par exemple, c'était bien les tasses. Ou les auto-tamponneuses. Pas de risque de mourir en faisant ce type d'attraction.

Quand le wagon s'immobilisa, Akaashi descendit, les jambes flageolantes. Un peu inquiet, Bokuto l'observa et le soutint le temps qu'il puisse à nouveau marcher. Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir et Kotarô prit la parole avec un léger sourire :

 **« Il fallait me dire que tu détestais les attractions à sensations fortes.**

– **Tu aurais raté une opportunité de te moquer de moi,** répliqua gentiment son petit ami.

– **Et j'aurais aussi raté une opportunité de faire ceci… »**

Bokuto l'embrassa longuement et passionnément, sous les yeux de tous les visiteurs. _Vu comme ça…,_ songea Akaashi, _il y a peut-être moyen que je fasse encore un tour…_

* * *

Bouuuh c'est clichéé je sais mais je fais ce que je peux

On se retrouve demain pour _Circus_ et _Fantasy_ !


	11. Day 6 : Prompt 1

Bouh ! (ouais y a plus d'inspiration...)

Avant-dernier jour je suis la tristesse ;; ça va me manquer de poster du BokuAka tous les jours...

Sinon petite annecdote inutile du jour, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniv' et sur l'appli qu'utilise mon lycée pour les notes et l'appel, et y a un petit gâteau qui apparaît à côté de notre nom dans l'appel du coup TOUS les profs peuvent le voir... Donc tous mes profs aujourd'hui m'ont souhaité mon anniv' c'était gênant... Après mes camarades m'ont offert une grande affiche signée avec des gentils messages c'était adorable **

Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, je vous laisse lire mais avant ça je remercie amelayy pour sa review, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te répondre mais je le fais vite promis !

AH ET BORDEL 450 VUES ?

 **Cadre spatio-temporel** : UA dans lequel être LGBT+ est passible d'emprisonnement (critique exagérée de la société) ; Bokuto et Akaashi ne se connaissent pas.

* * *

 **Day Six | Circus**

Allongé dans l'obscurité et perdu dans ses pensées, Bokuto sursaute lorsque la porte de la pièce où il se repose s'ouvre et laisse passer un rai de lumière qui l'éblouit. Le gardien (que tout le monde déteste ici) entre et lance quelque chose sur le sol. Avec un frisson, il reconnaît un corps humain, ligoté de toutes parts. Leur tortionnaire referme la porte juste après, et l'obscurité emplit la pièce à nouveau.

Grâce à ses sens aiguisés par toutes les journées et les nuits passées dans le noir, il se faufile jusqu'à l'individu. Celui-ci ne bouge pas, seul le bruit de sa respiration prouve qu'il vit encore. Lentement, et aidé par les autres qui l'ont rejoint, Bokuto défait les liens de l'inconnu. Il ne peut pas voir son visage, la lucarne située en haut de la cellule est trop petite pour pouvoir les éclairer correctement.

 **« Tu crois qu'il est encore en vie ? »** demande une voix qu'il n'identifie pas.

Comme pour répondre à la question, l'inconnu se relève tout doucement. Tous peuvent sentir l'odeur métallique du sang sur lui, il a sûrement été battu avant d'être emmené ici ; et ses gémissements de douleur le confirment. Kotarô s'approche de lui et demande à voix basse :

 **« Ça va ? Comment tu te sens ?**  
 **\- Où je suis ?...,** répond l'autre, encore sonné.  
 **\- Au Cirque Anormal,** lâche quelqu'un.  
 **\- Quoi ?...** »

Quelqu'un s'approche ; au son de ses pas, Bokuto identifie son ami Kuroo, qui vient s'asseoir près du nouveau venu.

 **« Ça va être difficile à entendre ok ?** dit-il. **Mais tu dois savoir la vérité. Le Cirque Anormal, c'est un cirque qui porte bien son nom. Il regroupe tous les gens considérés comme anormaux par la société, qui sont vendus par leurs parents ou leur tuteur légal, ou juste enlevés par le gouvernement.**  
 **\- Attends ! Je ne suis pas anormal moi !**  
 **\- Moi non plus mec. Du moins, je ne me considère pas comme tel.**  
 **\- ... Ça veut dire quoi au juste ?**  
 **\- On va faire simple. La société t'accepte pas. Du coup, elle te traque, et dans 80% des cas, elle te rattrape et t'enferme ici, où les parents emmènent leurs gosses pour leur faire peur et les convaincre qu'il faut être** _ **normal**_ **. »**

Le silence se fait dans la pièce. Les résidents du Cirque laissent leur nouveau camarade assimiler les informations.

 **« ... Et ces quoi ces critères d'anormalité ?**  
 **\- Y en a deux : la folie ou toute sorte de maladie psychologique. Et l'appartenance à ce qu'on appelle la cause LGBT+.**  
 **\- C'est une blague ?**  
 **\- Et non mon cher. Je suis parfaitement sérieux.**  
 **\- Tu es en train de me dire que juste parce qu'on est pas dans la norme, parce qu'on ne rentre pas dans le moule, on doit être traité comme des moins que rien ?**  
 **\- Tout juste. T'es de la deuxième catégorie je suppose ?**  
 **\- ... Ouais.**  
 **\- Gay ?**  
 **\- Bi. »**

L'inconnu garde à nouveau le silence.

 **« Et vous êtes tous de la même catégorie ? Des LGBT+ ?**  
 **\- Ouais,** répond un autre jeune homme. **Les fous sont mis dans une autre cellule.**  
 **\- Ici, y a toutes les couleurs du drapeau !** s'exclame un autre. **Moi je suis transgenre, et je ne suis pas le seul, mais on a aussi des homosexuels, des pansexuels, des queers, des non-binaires, des asexuels, des agenres, et bien d'autres encore.**  
 **\- J'ai encore une question... si c'est un cirque, alors...**  
 **\- Comme je te l'ai dit, on nous exhibe. "Oh regardez un gay ! Ne devenez pas comme lui les enfants !"** reprend Kuroo.  
 **\- C'est...**  
 **\- C'est notre société. Pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Tu vas devoir t'y habituer. »**

Bokuto, silencieux depuis le début, s'approche du jeune inconnu. Un rayon de lune finit par balayer la pièce, et ils peuvent enfin tous se voir. L'inconnu les détaille et ils détaillent l'inconnu. Il a les cheveux bleu foncé, des cernes monstrueuses sous les yeux, et plusieurs hématomes et croûtes de sang sont visibles sur ses bras pâles. Bokuto le prend en pitié. L'arrivée est toujours difficile pour les nouveaux. La plupart n'ont jamais entendu parler du Cirque Anormal et ne comprennent pas. Pourtant ils devront s'y faire. Ainsi va la société, et elle balaye tout sur son passage. Ce que la société veut, elle l'obtient. Ils l'ont tous appris à leurs dépends.

 **« Comment tu t'appelles ?** demande-t-il,  
 **\- Keiji Akaashi.**  
 **\- Bienvenue au Cirque Anormal, Akaashi. »**

Et il se fait la réflexion qu'avec la lumière lunaire qui balaye ses cheveux, Akaashi ressemble à un ange aux ailes brûlées tombé en enfer.


	12. Day 6 : Prompt 2

Here is the second ! :)

 **Cadre spatio-temporel :** UA ; Bokuto et Akaashi ne se connaissent pas.

* * *

 **Day Six | Fantasy**

 _Une personne qui croise une chouette verra le malheur s'abattre sur elle._

A une certaine époque, cette croyance était très répandue, et certains associaient même directement la rencontre avec une chouette à la mort prochaine. En effet, plusieurs personnes ayant croisé cet animal étaient décédées peu de temps après.

Dans le village d'Akaashi, cette croyance était particulièrement forte. Lui, n'y croyait pas réellement, mais était obligé d'admettre que les coïncidences étaient étranges. Le vieux Kazuki, mamie Akane, le chef Masahiro, tous étaient morts de crise cardiaque au cours des deux derniers mois, après s'être promené dans les bois à l'Est du village. De plus, chaque nuit, le hululement d'une chouette se faisait entendre. Ces deux faits avaient poussés les villageois à croire à cette étrange croyance, sans réel fondement.

Keiji n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais les adultes autour de lui insistaient tellement qu'il n'osait pas les contredire. En son fort intérieur cependant, il se demandait si son village n'était pas juste en train de devenir complètement paranoïaque.

Un jour, environ un mois après la mort de Masahiro, un nouveau décès survint. Cette fois, c'était Dai, un jeune adulte récemment diplômé. Comme pour les trois autres, il était mort d'une crise cardiaque quelques jours après avoir commencé son année à l'université de la ville voisine, qui se trouvait à l'Est.

Akaashi, qui appréciait beaucoup Dai, fut très choqué par cette nouvelle. Malgré les faits, il ne parvenait pas à croire que la croyance sur les chouettes disait vrai, et que ces animaux étaient réellement porteurs d'une quelconque malédiction. Il décida alors de se rendre dans la forêt, pour tirer cela au clair. Il était conscient qu'il risquait potentiellement de mourir à son tour, mais il voulait apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre la vérité.

Il savait aussi que les autres du village ne comprendraient jamais ses raisons, c'est pourquoi il ne parla à personne de son projet. Deux jours après la mort de Dai, à la tombée de la nuit, il se faufila hors du bourg, et se dirigea vers la forêt. Il avait emmené avec lui une lampe à pétrole, ainsi qu'une dague, juste au cas où. Les bois étaient dangereux la nuit.

Il avança lentement, longeant les grands chênes et les sapins. Aucun bruit n'était audible, seul le silence régnait, parfois brisé par une brindille qui se cassait, probablement écrasée par un animal – du moins, Keiji l'espérait.

Une atmosphère étrange régnait, et le jeune homme en avait la chair de poule. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'épiait, et allait lui sauter dessus à chaque instant. Alors qu'il hésitait à faire demi-tour, un hululement déchira le silence, à quelques mètres de lui. Il sursauta, et manqua de tomber.

Il regarda aux alentours, mais ne vit rien. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à se remettre en marche, il perçut un mouvement derrière lui. Il se figea et, lentement, se retourna, croisant alors deux orbes dorées.

Une silhouette vaguement humaine se tenait derrière lui. Elle avait une longue cape dans la capuche était rabattue sur sa tête, mais ses yeux d'or étaient parfaitement visibles dans la nuit. En la détaillant, Akaashi s'aperçut qu'au lieu de pieds, elle avait des serres et qu'elle avançait plutôt lentement de ce fait. Des plumes tombaient également sur son passage.

Une peur insidieuse s'empara du bleuté, qui serait volontiers parti en courant si ses jambes lui avaient répondu. Malheureusement, elles semblaient collées au sol, rendues soudainement très lourdes par un phénomène mystérieux. La créature le fixa longuement avant de prendre la parole – sa voix était rocailleuse et semblait venir du plus profond de lui.

 **« Tu veux venir avec moi ? »**

La question était incongrue et sonnait étrangement dans la bouche de ce… monstre, on ne pouvait pas appeler ça autrement. L'espace d'un instant, Akaashi crut avoir mal entendu. Mais la créature répéta à nouveau son étrange interrogation, de manière à ce que le jeune homme n'ait aucun doute.

 **« Tu veux venir avec moi ? »**

Aux yeux de Keiji, tout clochait dans cette affirmation. Non, en réalité, tout clochait dans sa situation actuelle. Il était dans un bois, en pleine nuit, face à une sorte d'hybride mi-humain mi-chouette qui lui demandait s'il voulait « venir avec lui ». A ce stade, il questionnait même sa propre santé mentale.

Face à lui, l'étrange apparition semblait attendre une réponse claire. Il fixait d'une manière presque dérangeante le jeune homme de ses orbes dorées.

 **« Tu ne veux pas ?** reprit le monstre. **Dans ce cas… Je suppose que tu sais ce qui t'attend. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, maintenant que tu m'as vu. »**

Akaashi comprit vite ce qu'il voulait dire, et par la même occasion, ce qui était arrivé aux membres de son village. Ils l'avaient vu, avaient refusé de le suivre, et avaient tenté de s'enfuir. Mais la sentence prononcée par l'hybride les avait poursuivis, et ils étaient morts. Il comprit également qu'il allait mourir. Il s'y était préparé en quittant son village, même s'il n'était pas convaincu par ces croyances. Pourtant quelque chose le dérangeait.

Cette créature, elle ne semblait même pas agressive. Juste… Seule. Quand il s'en rendit compte, Keiji sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. La solitude… Voilà un sentiment qu'il comprenait très bien. Abandonné par ses parents, recueilli dans un village dépeuplé d'enfants de son âge, il avait toujours évolué dans la solitude la plus totale. Alors, oui, il s'entendait bien avec les villageois, mais pour autant, il s'était toujours senti seul. Incompris. Et surtout très triste.

Alors, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se rapprocha de l'hybride et s'arrêta juste devant lui. Et, lentement, il prononça ces mots, qui sonnaient étrangement dans sa bouche :

 **« Toi aussi, tu te sens seul pas vrai ? »**

L'autre inclina légèrement la tête.

 **« Seul… ?**

– **Tu sais, cet étau qui t'enserre la poitrine et ce sentiment indéfinissable qui s'empare de toi. C'est de la solitude. »**

Les yeux de la créature s'illuminèrent un petit peu, comme si elle comprenait bien de quoi lui parlait son interlocuteur. Un silence s'en suivit, tandis que chacun détaillait l'autre.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste ?...,** finit par demander Akaashi.

– **Un être qui ne devrait pas exister. Ou un serviteur déchu de la faucheuse. C'est comme tu veux.**

– **Tu n'as pas de nom ?**

– … **Autrefois, on m'appelait Bokuto. »**

Lentement, Keiji retira la capuche de la cape du dénommé « Bokuto » et observa son visage. Il était couvert de plumes par endroit, mais avait tous les attributs humains, si ce n'était la présence d'un bec au lieu du nez.

 **« Enchanté alors,** finit-il par déclarer au bout d'un silence. **Moi je m'appelle Keiji Akaashi. »**

* * *

On se retrouve demain pour le dernier jour (;-;) avec _Coming Home_ et _Free Day_ !


	13. Day 7 : Prompt 1

Ouiiiinnnn T-T

Oui je vous salue en pleurant, ça vous pose un problème ? Je suis juste très triste de terminer la BokuAka Week, c'est ma deuxième week sur cette plateforme et franchement une fois encore j'ai pas été déçue alors merci **

Je ferai les remerciements à la fin alors je vais juste remercier **amelayy,** **Sylnodel-Shine** et **Heaven-Sama** pour leurs reviews et vous laisser lire !

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède toujours pas Haikyuu...

 **Cadre spatio-temporel :** UA Seconde Guerre Mondiale ; Bokuto et Akaashi sont mariés (pas officiellement malheureusement)

* * *

 **Day Seven | Coming Home**

 _Septembre 1945._

S'appuyant sur sa béquille, Akaashi se frayait péniblement un chemin à travers la foule amassée devant la place centrale. La guerre venait de prendre fin, après cinq années particulièrement difficiles. Les bombardements encore récents d'Hiroshima et Nagasaki avaient mis fin à la décision du Japon de continuer la guerre, même sans l'Allemagne. Les pertes avaient été énormes, et les japonais se remettaient difficilement du choc engendré par l'utilisation de l'arme nucléaire des Etats-Unis.

Malgré le fait qu'ils aient perdu, Keiji se sentait heureux. Oui, ils avaient perdu la guerre, mais ils avaient eu tant de pertes… Et puis, la fin de la guerre signifiait que les soldats allaient enfin pouvoir revenir du front, et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir revoir son amant.

Akaashi aurait normalement dû participer lui aussi à la guerre, mais un malheureux accident lors de son travail lui avait pris une jambe, l'empêchant de participer au conflit. Cependant, son amant, Bokuto, n'avait pas eu le choix, et avait dû partir, il y a déjà trois ans. Trois années que Keiji avaient passé dans l'inquiétude et dans l'attente. Beaucoup lui avaient dit que Bokuto était peut-être mort, qu'il devait penser à toutes les éventualités, même les pires, mais il n'avait jamais voulu envisager l'hypothèse que son amant ait pu mourir au combat.

Bokuto lui avait fait une promesse, et il la tiendrait. Il le savait.

Un camion transportant des soldats arriva sur la place. La foule déjà dense se renforça encore plus, et Akaashi manqua de tomber, poussé par des mères qui attendaient le retour de leur enfant, ou par des enfants désireux de revoir leur père. Keiji tenta de garder l'équilibre et chercha dans la foule les cheveux noirs hérissés de Bokuto.

Partout autour de lui, des retrouvailles avaient lieu entre les soldats et leur famille, les larmes coulaient, parfois de joie, parfois de tristesse. Akaashi lui, cherchait toujours désespérément son compagnon, pourtant introuvable.

Un sentiment de panique s'était emparé de lui, ce qu'il avait pourtant refusé d'envisager semblait être à deux doigts de devenir réel.

Non non non.

Impossible.

Bokuto ne pouvait pas…

Il ne pouvait pas être…

Être…

 _Mort ?_

Ce dernier mot fit à Akaashi l'effet d'une gifle. Il vacilla légèrement, mais parvint à rester droit. Il secoua vivement la tête. _Non_ , se répéta-t-il fermement. Bokuto lui avait fait une promesse. Et il la tiendrait, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à ne pas tenir ses promesses.

A côté de lui, une femme s'écroula en larmes. Elle venait probablement d'apprendre la mort de son mari ou de son fils, et ce spectacle renforça l'inquiétude de Keiji, malgré ses efforts pour rester positif. La place se vidait, et il ne restait que quelques soldats qui discutaient posément. En les regardant, il accrocha le regard de l'un d'eux, et, avant de bien réaliser, une forme humaine lui sautait dessus et le serrait fort dans ses bras.

Akaashi sentit un poids disparaître de ses épaules quand il reconnut les cheveux en bataille de son amant, et son étreinte apaisante. Il la lui rendit, des larmes perlant au coin des yeux. Il lui avait tellement manqué…

 **« Tu es de retour…,** murmura-t-il tout bas.

– **Ouais. Je suis rentré Keiji. »**


	14. Day 7 : Prompt 2

Dernier prompt... T-T mais il va vous plaire je pense !

 **Cadre spatio-temporel :** Suite du prompt _Superpowers_ du quatrième jour :)

* * *

 **Day Seven | Free Day**

 **« Vous me devez quelques explications là. »**

Bokuto échangea un regard avec Kuroo. Les deux agents étaient de retour au quartier général de la SHO, après un court séjour à l'hôpital pour Bokuto. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et éprouvait encore des difficultés à marcher, mais son état était suffisamment bon pour qu'il puisse faire son rapport suite au désastre de la mission.

 **« Écoutez,** commença Kuroo en posant ses deux mains sur le bureau face à lui, **nous non plus on n'a pas tout compris… Tout s'est enchaîné et… »**

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard sévère de son interlocuteur. Yasufumi Nekomata avait beau être âgé, il n'en restait pas moins imposant, et les deux lycéens se sentirent penauds face à son regard sombre.

 **« Épargnez-moi les détails et venez-en aux faits. Juste aux** _ **faits.**_

– **On avait décidé de tout avouer à Akaashi et…**

– **Vous aviez décidé ?**

– **J'ai décidé,** intervint Bokuto pour la première fois. **Je ne voulais pas qu'on retourne bredouilles au QG, alors je me suis dit qu'on pouvait tout lui dire et…**

– **Et vous avez été lui parler sans consulter votre contrôleur de mission, à savoir ?**

– **Vous…,** soufflèrent d'une seule voix les deux fautifs.

– **Je vais faire abstraction de cette violation d'au moins six règles, continuez.**

– **Alors qu'on lui posait la question…**

– **Quelle question ?**

– **C'était « Tu as des pouvoirs ? » je crois…**

– **Oui,** acquiesça Kotarô.

– **Alors qu'on lui posait cette question, des types en noir ont surgi de partout, et ils nous ont attaqués. Bokuto a été touché à la cuisse, ce qui l'empêchait d'utiliser son pouvoir, donc cela suggère qu'ils avaient connaissance de nos pouvoirs. Ensuite, ils nous ont tiré dessus, sauf que les balles les ont touchés eux, pas nous. Il n'y a qu'Akaashi qui est resté indemne. Ensuite, il est parti et les flics ont débarqué. »**

Nekomata les regarda longuement sans un mot. Les deux acolytes sentaient venir la tempête, ils allaient probablement se faire sévèrement remonter les bretelles… Pourtant, à leur grande surprise, le vieil homme éclata de rire. Un fou rire qui dura plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles Bokuto et Kuroo se regardaient, sans comprendre.

 **« Ce bon vieux Ikkei me doit mille yens ! »**

Ikkei Ukai était un autre contrôleur de mission, grand rival de Nekomata depuis des années. Ils se battaient pour déterminer quels agents étaient meilleurs, et ils soutenaient toujours ceux dont ils étaient responsables.

 **« Euh…,** fit Kuroo, **on vous demande pardon ?**

– **Ah désolé,** gloussa Yasufumi. **C'est juste qu'on avait parié sur votre réussite et…**

– **Vous avez parié sur la réussite d'une mission ?** s'exclama Bokuto, choqué.

– **Oui, mais c'est parce que ce n'était pas une mission comme les autres. »**

Les deux autres le regardèrent sans comprendre. Ils entendirent alors la porte s'ouvrir derrière eux, et un jeune homme fit son entrée dans la pièce.

 **« Je suppose que je peux rentrer ?**

– **AKAASHI ?** sursautèrent les deux agents en reconnaissant le visage blasé de celui qui avait été leur cible pendant un mois.

– **Bonjour, Kuroo, Bokuto.**

– **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ?** s'exclama Kuroo.

– **Vous avez été** _ **trompés**_ **mes chers. »** sourit Nekomata.

Tetsurô et Kotarô le regardèrent, les rouages de leurs cerveaux se mettant doucement en route et connectant les pièces du puzzle entre elles.

 **« Vous voulez dire…,** commença Kuroo.

– **Qu'Akaashi était un agent double ?** termina Bokuto.

– **En gros, oui. Tu veux leur expliquer, Keiji ? »** Le concerné prit place sur un siège, à côté de ses deux « camarades ».

 **« Pour faire simple, cela fait plusieurs mois que je travaille sur une mission d'infiltration des gangs mineurs opposés à la SHO. J'ai réussi à en infiltrer un grâce à mon âge – on ne soupçonne pas facilement les adolescents d'être des agents doubles – mais il fallait qu'on donne le change pour être sûr que je ne sois pas soupçonné.**

– **Les responsables du groupe savaient que nous traquons les jeunes détenteurs de superpouvoirs,** poursuivit Nekomara, **et qu'on envoie des agents, souvent les moins expérimentés pour les recruter. Ils ont mis en scène la manifestation des pouvoirs d'Akaashi pour nous attirer, et avoir l'opportunité d'éliminer deux membres de la SHO.**

– **Du coup, c'est ce qu'on a fait. Pour être sûrs d'être vraiment convaincants, on a choisi de ne pas vous mettre dans la combine et de vous présenter ça comme une mission normale.**

– **C'est pour ça que tu ne nous adressais pas la parole ?** fit Bokuto, incrédule.

– **J'avais les ordres de mes « supérieurs », je devais vous ignorer et attendre que vous me proposiez un rendez-vous isolé. Là, je devais prévenir les autres et les laisser vous éliminer. Bon, évidemment, je suis intervenu avant, et comme ça j'ai pu moi-même mettre hors d'état de nuire des ennemis. Et grâce aux informations que j'avais récoltées, on a pu arrêter le reste du groupe. »**

Bokuto et Kuroo étaient sonnés par les révélations des deux autres. Ils avaient été manipulés depuis le début ?

 **« Désolé pour ça,** s'excusa Akaashi, **mais grâce à vous on a pu arrêter un groupe de potentiels terroristes.**

– **Vous êtes sérieux ?** s'exclama brutalement Tetsurô. **Nous mettre en danger comme ça, sans rien nous dire ! »** Il se tourna vers Keiji. **« Et si tu es un agent comme nous, pourquoi on ne t'a jamais vu ?**

– **Concours de circonstances,** fit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. **J'ai passé les huit derniers mois en mission, et auparavant vous étiez en formation. C'est pour ça qu'on vous a choisi, puisqu'on était sûrs que vous ne m'aviez jamais vu.**

– **On devrait être dédommagés,** dit brutalement Kuroo.

– **Pardon ?**

– **On a été manipulés, on a bien le droit à une compensation !**

– **Et bien,** intervint Nekomata, **vous avez la reconnaissance de tout le QG, ainsi que la fierté d'avoir contribué à une mission importante, ce n'est pas suffisant ?**

– **Non,** répliqua le noir en souriant légèrement.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? »** demanda Akaashi. Son camarade se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

 **« Un rendez-vous. Avec Bokuto. »**

Un ange passa.

 **« Pardon ?** s'exclamèrent les trois autres personnes présentes.

– **Et ben,** fit Kuroo, **mon cher camarade ici présent a toujours eu envie de te le proposer, mais vu la galère si on créait des liens et que tu ne nous rejoignais pas, il n'a pas osé. Et puis, de toute façon, tu nous évitais. Mais maintenant qu'on sait que tu fais partie de la SHO, il peut en profiter non ? »**

Keiji le regarda, les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges. Bokuto, lui, avait la bouche grande ouverte, encore choqué. Quant à Yasufumi, il semblait surtout désespéré.

 **« Alors ? Tu acceptes ?**

– **Euh… Oui… Pourquoi pas… »** bafouilla Akaashi.

Kuroo adressa un grand sourire moqueur à son coéquipier.

 **« Alors, tu vois que ce n'était pas si compliqué… Tu m'en a parlé pendant tout notre séjour, maintenant tu vas enfin pouvoir passer à l'action ! »**

Bokuto lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule, tandis que le démon sur son épaule échafaudait des plans de vengeance, et que l'ange faisait une danse de la joie à l'idée de sortir avec Akaashi.

* * *

On va donc se quitter sur cette fin clichée... j'espère que vous avez apprécié ces deux prompts mais aussi la week toute entière !

Je voudrais adresser un énième remerciement à **amelayy** et **Sylnodel-Shine** dont les reviews adorables m'ont motivée à mener cette week à son terme ! Mais je veux aussi vous remercier, vous les lecteurs fantômes, pour avoir lu ce recueil qui comptabilise 560 vues au moment où je tape, le tout en une petite semaine, ce qui est tout bonnement incroyable pour moi !

Merci infiniment pour cette superbe week et je vous dit peut-être à l'année prochaine pour une nouvelle BokuAka Week !


End file.
